


Allison Argent imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Allison Argent imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“Allison… you keep her under control.” Chris said as he kissed your sister’s head and fixed you with a hard look.  
“I know, Alli’s in charge listen to queen bossy or else.” You sigh as you roll your eyes.  
“I’ll make you study your term project with Stiles.” Your dad threatened, nodding when the threat hit home.  
“We’ll be fine dad; she can’t get in that much trouble.” Allison promised.

Allison decided she jinxed her plans to keep you inside the third time she caught you testing which windows had alarms on them. Convincing herself that she’d only be able to keep you inside with the help of someone with excellent hearing she called Isaac who was more than happy to come over.  
“Icy!” You yelled when Allison let Isaac in and kissed him.  
“Hey Kiddo!” He chuckled.

“What’re you playing with!” Allison yelped when she saw one of her blades twirling between your fingers.  
“Hey how ‘bout I make you a deal, one round of hide and seek… you last five minutes and I’ll hotwire Derek’s car.” Isaac held out his hand and gave Allison a devious look.  
“Five minutes?” You asked.  
“Yup and I’ll even let you drive… with help and supervision.” He added when Allison glared at him.  
“Deal.” You say with a grin. It didn’t take you long to get into your room, unjam the window, and slip out with the outfit you’d taken from Allison’s closet.

*************************************************************************************************

“Scott if you don’t answer your phone and tell me you have (Y/N) I swear you will have to deal with my dad!” Allison yelled down the phone having checked the house for a second time only to find it empty.  
“Hey Alli… she’s been writing notes with… I don’t even know how to pronounce that.” Isaac scrunched his nose as he finished sorting through your school bag.  
“It’s her best friend… what kind of friend threatens to ditch (Y/N) if she doesn’t throw a party?” Allison huffed when she read through the note.

“The kind that has a crush on Stiles… I can probably track her.” Isaac offered when he caught a whiff of your scent.  
“Fine, I’ll get my shoes oh and leave the window open in case she’s just hiding outside.” Allison said quickly.  
The pair tracked you to Derek’s penthouse, Allison felt herself relax just a little and slid her blade into its place concealed in her boot. The sound of pounding music got louder as they got to the top floor.

“She’s going to be in so much trouble.” Allison mumbled.  
“Come on she’s been gone half an hour how much damage can she do?” Isaac chuckled as he pulled the door open. “I take that back… Derek’s going to kill her.”  
“What wh….” Your sister froze as she took in the sight of Derek’s loft filled with pretty much every tween and teen in Beacon Hills.  
“Just so you know I’m on her side, she’s like a small scary version of your Mom.” Isaac mumbled when she spotted you grabbing at things people were tossing around.

As if to prove your point you kicked someone in the stomach and caught what they dropped, dodging past people and trying to hid it before rescuing another one of Derek’s belongings.  
“Allison!” you yelped and through your arms around your sister. “I really didn’t mean it to be this big honest… I just wanted everyone to stop calling me names and stuff.”  
“You should have asked to throw the party; I’d have got Lydia to help.” Allison said with a half-smile.

“Really… even when you’re all so busy?” You asked just loud enough for Allison to hear. “Can you help get rid of them, Stiles says Peter called to tell him Derek’s on his way home.”  
“Fine, go get Stiles and stop him… dancing.” Allison said, pointing you towards the happy boy.  
“Kid can throw a party I’ll give her that.” Isaac muttered.

Several attempts to clear the penthouse failed and soon the entire pack was attempting to help, once Allison explained what was actually going on. Their attempts were cut short when a monumental crash cut the music of and a furious Derek began shouting at people.  
Once the room was cleared he advanced on you, stopping when you nervously squeezed between your sister and her boyfriend, peaking out at the angry Alpha while clutching their hands.

“Derek!” Isaac growled when you shuffled even further back.  
“I’m real sorry Derek, there’s was only supposed to be ten of us and we were only gonna be as long as it took Alli to find me!” You yelped making Derek’s face soften a little bit. “I didn’t want to be called lil’ blank anymore.”  
“Lil’ Blank?” Everyone questioned.

“Oh yeah cause she’s not as pretty as Allison or as smart as Lydia.” Aiden said, recalling what he’d over heard in the school corridors. “Not that it’s true cutie.”  
“Don’t wink at her.” Isaac and Allison snapped at the same time.  
“You need better friends.” Derek advised. “Come back tomorrow after school, help us clean up and I’ll let you off.”

*****************************************************************************************************

The next morning Allison got up early, picking out your clothes and helping you fix your hair before making breakfast for the two of you. She even helped you go over the answers for your test that day on the way to school.  
“Hey… listen, if someone starts picking you again you have to tell me.” Allison insisted as she pulled up between Lydia and Stiles.  
“I will Alli, promise.” You say with a smile.

“Oh and… the pack may have, sorted your friend out.” Allison looked a little guilty but when you walked up to the school’s doors your mouth dropped open.  
In the middle of the school field was your now ex-best friend’s car, flipped over, scratched and covered in police tickets.  
“Ohh, man that looks bad.” Aiden grinned as he and his brother joined you in staring at the car.  
“I think Stiles topped it off nicely.” Ethan chuckled.

Once you followed Allison inside you were swarmed with people wanting to befriend you, most of them talking about when your next party was. Deciding none of them would match to Allison you ignored them and headed over to a lonely looking girl that Stiles and Scott had been talking about all week.  
“Hey I’m (Y/N) … Argent, my sister Allison’s in your year.” You chirped. “Want to be friends?” You asked with a wide smile which was quickly reciprocated.  
“Yeah sure… I mean if it’s not weird or anything, I’m like a year or two older than you.” She babbled. “I’m Kira by the way.”

“It’s ok, my best friends my sister… and her boyfriend I guess, he’s pretty cool.” You pull her over to the group where Allison was proudly beaming at you. “Don’t worry, the twins are sort of new as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We have to do something about this.” Allison said as she watched you and Aiden awkwardly talk with each other.  
“I dunno, it’s sweet in an awkward kind of way.” Lydia muttered, both of them flinching when you stumbled and dropped your bag, almost falling to the bleachers and blushing, scuttling over to the girls and refusing to look back at Aiden.  
“Wow Stilinski who taught you to walk.” Isaac snickered as he sat next to Allison and threw an arm around her.

“Shut up… I hate being so…” As if to emphasize your point you waved your arms around franticly, smacking Stiles in the face who stopped talking, looking a little dazed before he shook it off.  
“If you like him just go for it.” Allison giggled.  
“Go for who?” Stiles asked quickly, his eyes darting from you to Allison and back.

“But he’s older than me.” You mutter.  
“Who… what are you… who’s older than you?” Stiles asked again.  
“He so likes you (Y/N), just go talk to him and be your awkward self.” Lydia said with an encouraging smile.  
“Who are we talking about?” Stiles yelped desperately, shaking you slightly in an attempt to get your attention.

“Aiden.” Isaac said. “He smells like he likes you.”  
“Smell?” You asked while Stiles continued to shake you, mostly because he’d gone into some sort of brotherly shock and hadn’t realised what he was doing.  
“Yes Chemo signals, the wolves pick them up.” Lydia said as she hopped down the bleachers and slowly pulled Stiles’ hands off your shoulders.  
“She likes Aiden.” He gasped at her with a tight wheeze of his chest, making her chuckle when he remained stunned.  
“Who wouldn’t.” Lydia said to him making everything going through his head so much worse.

******************************************************************** 

“I need your help.” A deep voice said, making Lydia jump. She shut her locker and found Aiden waiting for her to answer.  
“What with?” She sighed.  
“(Y/N), look I think she embarrassed herself earlier and now she’s avoiding me.” He mumbled bashfully.  
“Get her brother to like you, everyone he likes she likes, it’ll give you brownie points.” Lydia advised as she turned around.  
“Who’s her brother?” He asked nervously hoping it wasn’t Isaac.

“Stiles.” Lydia hummed.  
“Are you kidding me… (Y/N) is related to Stilinski?” Aiden’s jaw dropped but he shook himself and thanked Lydia for the advice.  
“So is he going to talk to Stiles?” Allison asked when she joined Lydia in walking through the corridors.  
“Yup.” Lydia said with a smug smile. 

************************************************************************

“Are you mad?” You mumbled to Stiles as he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed home.  
“Nope.” He grunted back.  
“You sure sound mad.” You say back.  
“Are you sure you like him?” Stiles said back gently.

“I don’t know… I mean I guess.” You mumbled, blushing and playing with your hands in your lap.  
“Look I need you to be honest with me here… do you like him because he looks good or…” Stiles trailed off when he glanced at you, trying to find the right words.  
“I like it when he smiles at me… it makes my tummy feel weird.” You mumbled out making Stiles smile slightly.  
“I know what you mean.” He chuckled. “But if he gets to… wolfie, I’m shooting him with wolfs-bane.”

“Stiles, you can’t even shoot dad’s hand gun!” You snorted out through a giggle.  
“Hey... I shot you with that BB gun.” Stiles retorted with a wide grin.  
“Only because you were right next to me, plus it was an accident.” You smiled at Stiles and he ruffled your hair as he pulled up outside the house.

“I’ll be back from Scott’s around six, I’ll pick up a pizza on the way home.” Stiles said as you grabbed your bag and got out the car. “Hey, no letting stray wolves in the house.”  
“What if Allison brings Isaac round?” You asked innocently.  
“Just… stay safe (Y/N).” Your brother said seriously as he pulled you closer to his window and hugged you before watching you safely hurry into the house.  
“So I think we should talk on the way to McCall’s.” Aiden said, getting in Stiles’ car and making him jump.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader Has A Car Accident, Allison Feels

With your limbs screaming in protest as you propelled yourself forward you continued to run, breath sharp and ragged and you tried to get through the last of the woods to the main road that you’d heard people driving on.  
You needed to run, where you were going you didn’t know, you couldn’t remember anything more than waking up with two legs not four and that the moon was pulling you forwards. You remembered a black wolf with red eyes, the comfort the red eyed wolf gave you when you realised you wouldn’t be able to find your pack.

Your mind wandered to finding somewhere safe to sleep, if maybe the red eyed wolf would find you, if you could tell it how you wanted to find you pack and no longer be afraid. It always made you feel better talking to it, you didn’t notice you’d run out into the road or the light blue 4x4 that hurtled into you.  
“Oh crap hey… hey are you ok?” A nervous voice asked.  
“Of course she isn’t Stiles you just hit her.” Another voice said as you blacked out.

You frowned when you saw you were stood in the woods again, quick inspection told you that you were fine and unhurt. When you turned to inspect your surroundings you saw a girl with blond hair watching you with a smile, her eyes flickered yellow before she hurried off.  
“Hey wait… wait!” You yelled running after her, hoping for answers.  
She stopped but never let you catch her, always jogging ahead when you got close enough to her. She stopped in a clearing and vanished into the woods, before you could follow her a throat cleared behind you.

“(Y/N)?” The voice said.  
You turned to find a dark haired girl, arrow placed carefully in her bow as she raised it ready to get rid of you if you said the wring thing.  
“Yes, can I help you and what is going on?” You muttered.  
“The Hale wolves have heard your cries little wolf; you shall take my place among Scott McCall’s pack.” She said.

“Ok that’s good and all and I know who the Hales are but other than that I’m lost.” You said with a quick snap.  
“You are afraid you are weak; you want to be strong so that when you find people you love you can protect them.” She said softly this time as she lowered her bow.  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” You say quickly pointing at her as you turned on your heels.  
“You must wake up now… tell them I miss them.” She whispered quietly causing you to turn around.

“I don’t know who you are and I am not doing anything for you.” You huff at her.  
“You protect those who cannot protect themselves.” With that she lifted her bow and let it loose.

***********************************************************************

Stiles’ head snapped up as a scream tore through the hospital floor and several medics ran into the room you’d been in. Scott, Liam and Malia jogged up to Stiles and Lydia who looked awful as they waited for news on you.  
“What happened?” Scott asked quickly.  
“She ran into the road from the woods, I have no idea what happened.” Stiles admitted as Lydia rubbed his back.

Mellissa walked out of your hospital room looking pale as she avoided looking directly at Stiles, Scott or Lydia. With a mutter she beckoned them to your room where you were strapped down and sedated.  
“For a few days she won’t remember what’s really happened, the accidents scrambled her a bit but you’re going to want to hear what she has to say to you three.” Melissa whispered as your eyes followed her.

Scott approached your wearily as Stiles and Lydia stepped forwards but didn’t unlink their arms as they waited for you to speak.  
“You’re Scott… I must take her place in your pack… I have to protect those… who…” you frowned not sure what you needed to say but the dark haired girl’s words still rung through our head. “She misses you.” You whispered.  
“Did she just…?” Stiles trailed off and glanced at Scott who nodded.

“I have to protect…” You said again as the painkillers rolled your senses leaving you unable to think straight.  
“Allison sent her, can’t you feel her?” Lydia asked everyone as she closed the gap between you and gently took your hand.  
“She misses you.” you repeated to Lydia who nodded.  
“I miss her to, do you remember your name or did she say anything else?” Lydia asked.

“She called me (Y/N).” You mumbled as you frowned at the way your hands connected with hers. “When will I be going back to the woods?”  
“Scott…” Stiles muttered to his friends who glanced away from you as his friend crouched in front of your bed. “She was a wolf, right (Y/N), the only person Allison trusted to keep us safe was a wolf.”

**************************************************************************************

Everyone turned to stare at you and you couldn’t help but shuffle nervously. The wild smelling girl that was stood with the little pup that didn’t talk hurried forward, she sat on the bed next to you and nuzzled into you like the wolves in your pack used to.  
“Are you going to get rid of her?” The girl asked as she moved so you could lay on her as if you were in the pack’s den.  
“No we’re going to help her, Allison sent her to us and we’re not going to just send her away because she used to be a wolf.” The boy who smelled like the red eyed wolf said.

“I’ll get home and see if I can find anything, maybe the Hales know something.” The Stiles boy said.  
“I’ll stay here with her and Malia.” The redhead said as she squeezed your paw thing having not let go of it since you let her take it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Woah, where do you think you’re going?” Allison asked as she slid in front of you, pushing the front door shut and effectively blocking you and Scott from leaving the house.  
“Allison if Dad finds out Scott’s been here all this time he’ll kill me!” You hissed and tried to tug on your sister’s arm. Scott went to speak but stopped when you and Allison fixed him with a look that told him to stay silent.

“Which is why you’re going to help me.” You twin smiled and crossed her arms. “Or I’ll tell dad your sleeping with Scott.”  
“We are not sleeping together.” You gasped “And Dad knows that so he won’t believe you.” Scott was now looking between the two of you with a mix of absolute confusion and a hint of awkwardness.

“Yeah, cause Dad’s going to believe that.” She revealed a silver packet, Scott eyes widened and he coughed, turning away when he realised that she was holding out a condom.  
“Fine what do you want me to do?” You asked with a frown.

“Cover for me, I’m sneaking out after curfew.” Allison smiled when you nodded and wished you both a goodnight before skipping off to distract your parents so you could see Scott off without getting caught.  
“Your sister scares me a little.” Scott admitted in a half whisper, making you giggle as he bent down to gently kiss you goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

You froze and span around the wall pressing your back to the wall. You’d almost broke into the vault but just as you were close to rounding the final corner Allison had caught sight of you. you knew what they were doing, you knew everything, not that anyone told you.  
“(Y/N) What the hell are you doing here.” She practically screamed at you as she rounded the corner and pulled the dagger from your hand.  
“I came to help… you’re not the only Argent you know.” You snapped back childishly. She sighed and grabbed your arm dragging you back to the car.

“Listen to me (Y/N) It’s not safe.” Allison said as she unlocked the car and pointed to the back seat.  
“So if it’s not safe for me it’s not safe for you or Stiles.” You crossed your arms and refused to move. Allison was always protective of you but sometimes you felt smothered, you were two years younger than her but that didn’t mean you weren’t just as good as her when it came to hunting.  
“Let me teach you.” She said suddenly her face was determined as she looked you over before nodding to herself.

“But won’t Dad be mad?” You mumbled quietly.  
“Listen to what I’m telling you and don’t go out on your own looking for something and dad will never know… well he won’t find out from me, plus he’d feel better if I was helping you than if I keep letting you sneak out.” She smiled and hugged you before waving Lydia over.  
“So you two good?” She asked as she climbed into the passenger seat and looked at you in the rear view mirror.

“Yeah we’re good, no more sneaking out, (Y/N) just remember you’ve got to balance school and training now.” Allison said as she pulled out of the car park and waved at Stiles who was just behind them.  
“Oh and You’ll have to come over to mine for study sessions, if you want your Dad to be less annoyed when he does find out about this you’ll want to prove that your grades aren’t affected.” Lydia said with a smile.

“Thanks guys… Thanks for not being to mad Allison.” You whisper as you lean into the front of the car and grin at the girls.  
“(Y/N) you’re my little sister, I know you’ve felt like you weren’t part of the family since Mom died and I will do anything to prove that isn’t the case…” Allison trailed off and Lydia smiled looking at you over her shoulder.  
“She just needs to know your safe.” You nodded and smiled, settling back in your seat.  
“But if you go hunting again without telling me I’ll make your life miserable.” Allison shot you a playful grin in the rear view mirror.


End file.
